


Kidnapped

by LadyViolet16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste, Kidnapping, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyViolet16/pseuds/LadyViolet16
Summary: When his strategies seems to fail, Hawk Moth uses another approach.





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. It came to me when I asked myself what would happen if Hawk Moth asked for some outside help. I hope you enjoy.

Once again our heroes had saved Paris. Reporters tried to obtain any declarations from them while Ladybug and Chat Noir waved at the photographers.

-What a week!- Ladybug said

-Fifth this week, and not even Thursday, milady!- Chat Noir answered

-And all of them with a strange fixation with the Eiffel Tower! Well, I’ll better get going. I'm out of time.

With fluid gestures, Ladybug threw her yo yo and jumped over the rooftops, at full speed. Suddenly she stopped, and horrified, everyone saw her fall. Chat Noir hurried to catch her before she crashed against the ground.

-Somebody, call an ambulance!- someone screamed by his side.

-Lend me your helmet!- He asked to a motorcyclist and put it on his partner seconds before she detransformed. Though he wanted to catch whoever had attacked her, he did not dared to leave her alone amid the growing crowd.

\- What's wrong?- someone asked

-Is anyone hurt?- asked another one

-What's happening?- said a third

The ambulance came. Chat relaxed when he saw it. They immediately attended the unconscious girl.

-She is not hurt- said a paramedic trying to reassure him- She has been shoot with an anesthetic dart.

-Does she has to go to the hospital?- the paramedic nodded – Then, please, don't remove the helmet. No one must know who she is!

-You should better come with us. That way you make sure…

Not thinking twice, Chat Noir accepted. The ambulance went at full speed. Inside, the paramedics worked around their patient. Suddenly one of them filled a syringe and put it in to Chat's leg.

\- Sweet dreams, kitty- was the last he heard.

2

Adrien and Marinette woke up inside a dark room, tied each one to a chair.

\- What happened?- she asked

-I don't know- he answered, internally begging it wasn't what he thought.

The door opened, and the false paramedic came in.

-Hello!- he said with irony- Whom do we have here? You are Adrien Agreste. It's impossible not to recognize you. Your face is all over Paris. And...who are you, darling?

-Ma...Ma...Marinette.

\- Miss Marinette...Adrien and Marinette, or should I say, Ladybug and Chat Noir?

At the same time both kids started denying such affirmation with half said phrases. Their mumbling upset their captor.

-Stop acting! Don't you recognize this?- said as he put out a transparent envelope from his jacket's pocket. Inside there were the earrings and the ring.

-Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no, no, nonononono- whispered Marinette with a growing terrorized voice.

\- What do you want from us?- Adrien said, trying to mask his own fear.

\- Hawk Moth has paid us really well to get this objects for him. It was rather easy, once we knew your favorites routes around the Eiffel Tower.

\- That's why the akumas…- Marinette whispered.

-Yes.-the kidnapper interrupted her- See! She understood it at first sight. Wits and beauty..!- he smiled, giving her an admired look from head to toe. Marinette shrunk under his gaze.

-What will happen to us?- Adrien asked, his fists closed tight.

\- That's Hawk Moth's decision. Personally, I don't like killing kids. And you being famous, that was a pleasant surprise. I'll bet your father will pay happily a couple of millions just to have his son back save and sound. Don't you think?

Adrien looked away. What his father would or would not do to save him was a mystery to him. He was always so cold! An idea hit him.

\- Hey! I'll pay you twice of what Hawk Moth offered if you let us go… with our miraculous.

\- Nnn..no. I don't think so.

\- You said it yourself. I'm rich and famous. I'll triple it. You know I have that kind of money.

-And how would you plan to give it to me? Do you think your father will give it to you without questions? I don't think so.

The kidnapper headed for the door. Before leaving he said:

\- You better seize what little time you have. Hawk Moth will be here at midnight. He didn't liked when I told him to come personally, but I think this businesses are better closed without middlemen. So long, kids.

 

3

Adrien looked at Marinette, worried. She seemed a little calmer, though she kept looking around with wide open eyes. She looked so scared, so different of his beloved Ladybug! Could it be actually her?

\- Bugaboo?- he called in soft voice

\- I have told you I don't like to be called like that- she sighed

\- It is really you?

-Y...Yes.. and you...always been Chat Noir?

He nodded

\- Forgive me.- He said- This is all my fault. I should have taken you to the hospital myself.

Marinette sighed.

\- That's something we cannot change. Now we have to figure out how we get out of this situation.

-That's what I like of you! You are always so positive! - Adrien smiled

\- You...You...You...like me?- Marinette stammered

\- Of course!- he smiled even more.

\- B..b..but! Me! And...and you!- she blushed

\- Why do you stammer so much when you talk with me as Marinette? If that helps, close your eyes and pretend you are just talking with your partner Chat Noir. I'll listen carefully what ever you say, milady.

\- Thanks...that helps… I think- Marinette said while taking his advice – I just w... wanna ask. I know Chat Noir loves Ladybug...Does Adrian feel the same about me...clumsy simple Marinette?

-Simple? More like wonderful and talented. Maybe sometimes I wasn't sure about my feelings, but the answer is yes – Adrian said with a sigh – Now is my turn. Once you told me Ladybug couldn't love Chat Noir because there were someone else. May I know who he is? If you don't want to tell me I'll understand, milady.

\- I'll tell you. I...Ladybug didn't accepted Chat Noir because...because...Marinette… I...I love you, Adrien!

-You?- Adrien blushed- You love me?

Marinette nodded, her face going redder.

\- Too bad we have discovered this so late.- Adrien said- All will be over when Hawk Moth finally comes.

 

Marinette took another look around and said in a soft voice

\- Adrien, kitty...Do you trust me?

\- With my live, milady, Marinette.

\- Do you still have that amulet I gave you?

\- Always. I think I can reach for it... Here it is!

\- Good. Don't let it go. I have an idea but you're not gonna like it.

\- What is it about?- he asked, hopes high

\- You save me and I save you.

\- That doesn't say much.

\- Adrien, a moment a go you admitted you love me,- he nodded- as Marinette and as Ladybug as well.- he nodded again.- What would you be willing to do to protect me?

\- Everything I can, and more.- he answered.

\- But right now, that's nothing

-What!- he surprised.

\- Tied to that chair you can't protect me. You can't even protect yourself!

-Bugaboo! Why are you saying those things?

-When Hawk Moth comes, not only our superhero's lives will be over. He most probably order our deaths once he have our miraculous.

\- He won't do that… I think.

\- Don't you get it? Those men out there are willing to kill us!

\- Mari… you're scaring me. Calm down, please.

\- Wishful thinking won't help us. Even if Hawk Moth let us live, it's not a guaranty

\- What are you talking about?

-Didn't you see how that man looked at me?

\- Yes. I wanted to punch his face- Adrien growled

-They probably won't do anything to you. Your father will pay the ransom money even if it is just to lock you up inside the house for the rest of your live. But me…

\- You will come with me!- Adrien interrupted, almost screaming- My father will pay for as both!

-I don't think so. We have seen their faces.

\- But that doesn't mean…

\- These people only believe in money. Someone like me doesn't represent any of that. I can only think they will hold me so you would be afraid to identify them to the police… and I tremble with the thought of what they could do to me.

-I WON'T ALLOW IT!- Adrien screamed- THEY'LL BE SORRY IF THEY TOUCH EVEN A SINGLE STRAND OF YOUR HAIR!

-You could not help it- Marinette said softly, looking with the twink of an eye the black butterfly that just had come in- The same way you couldn't do anything with what happened to your mother.

\- No if I finish them off first!- he growled, struggling against the ropes.

“I feel the anger of someone unable to protect those he loves”.

\- Hawk Moth?

“Adrien? Is that you?”

\- Father? Father! We have been kidnapped! They are going to hurt her! Please, father! Give me the power to defeat them!

“How they dare to mess with my son! I'll give you what you need, but you have to do something for me”

\- I know, father. I will.

4

Under the influence of the akuma, Adrien started to change. The ropes gave up releasing a black hairy humanoid creature, more like a lethal panther than a gentile cat. Marinette couldn’t help to feel a chill down her back when he came near her walking clumsily on his hind legs and freed her cutting the ropes with his claws.

\- Well done, kitty- she said- Now the door.

The feline threw himself against the door and managed to open a hole big enough for them to pass through. Bang! Bang! Sounded the gunshots but none penetrated the cat’s thick skin. With a loud growl, Adrien charged against the kidnappers.

Marinette looked out through the hole in the door. They were inside an old abandoned factory.”At least they will have where to hide until I can restore Adrien to his normal self”- she thought worriedly. On the floor, next to a turned chair, she found the kidnapper’s chief’s jacket. Inside there were still the miraculous. She took Chat Noir’s ring to save keeping and put her earrings on, commanding Tikki to transform her.

She started to track down the kidnappers. One by one she found them and locked them up, though sometimes she had to take them out from the claws of the feline. Once she got them tied up and save from her partner’s rage, she approached to the akumatized cat. Though she could not hear it she knew at that moment Hawk Moth was forcing Adrien to get the miraculous from her.

\- Easy, kitty- she said- We are save now.

With a snapping movement, she took the amulet and broke it.

\- What has happened?- Adrien asked, the purified butterfly flying away.

\- Forgive me! I said so many horrible things to you!

\- Nothing to forgive- Adrien smiled.- Though I have to admit mentioning my mother was a low blow.

-I’m sorry!

-How did you know an akuma would come? He was about to get our miraculous, so...Why?

\- All this time Hawk Moth has never been outside his secret lair. He prefers to be in control of everything without leaving his spot.

\- A control freak! A little like my father.- Adrien laughed.

Ladybug shivered. How much did he remembered from that conversation?

\- I understand.- He continued- He must have been really upset with these guys giving him orders, and demanding his presence

\- Right- she admitted.

\- But now we have a problem. They know our secret identities. And I hear the police’s sirens getting closer.

\- Don’t worry, silly kitty. Just follow my lead.

\- But…

\- Listen...you and Marinette found each other by chance. Then these guys kidnapped both of you. When they started to call you Ladybug and Chat Noir you freaked out so much causing the akuma to come. Then I, Ladybug came and freed you from the akuma, and the kidnappers.

\- To anyone, it would be a case of mistaken identity.

\- And our secret identities would still be secret.

\- At least for the general public- Adrien sighed- I don’t think Hawk Moth will believe this story.

\- Luckily we already have an idea of who he is. We only have to confirm it.

-Yeah? - he said with surprise.

\- I’ll tell you later.

5

Adrien was in his room, talking with Marinette over the phone. Near him, Plagg listened the conversation, while devouring another piece of cheese.

\- Well, my father seems obsessed in me spending the rest of my live from home to school and vice versa. My bodyguard now comes with me even to my photo shooting sessions...You ought to see the photographers’ faces when he stands behind them… No, I haven’t found anything suspicious yet. But being him as he is...Yes, I know there have been no akumas lately. And that’s strange. He must be planning something...I can’t wait until tomorrow to see you...Shall we meet at your balcony? In about half an hour?… I know, I know. Adrien could not be able to leave the house, but no one says what to do to the great Chat Noir… No one except you, milady… See you, then?...Til soon, milady.

\- Do that means we will be out all night?- Plagg asked. Adrien nodded- Why do I bother asking!- he complained as he was absorbed by the ring, starting the transformation.

Seating inside his office, Gabriel Agreste watched on the screen how his son, now transformed in Chat Noir, jumped out of a window into the night.

\- Those idiots were right, after all!- whispered to himself- My son. My own son!… I was right when I make them put that camera inside his room… Second thought, this could be used in my favor.


End file.
